A conventional pressure measuring device or a pressure sensor is able to measure pressure related medium, such as gas, speed, altitude, and/or liquid. Pressure is an expression of force associated with volume expansion of fluid or gas, and is usually measured in terms of force per unit area. A pressure sensor typically generates a signal indicating a pressure measurement when it detects the pressure. Pressure sensors have a variety of everyday applications in areas of industrial, military, as well as commercial applications.
Pressure sensors can alternatively be referred to as pressure transducers, pressure transmitters, pressure senders, speed sensing, pressure indicators, piezometers, et cetera. For example, pressure sensors may be employed in weather forecast instruments, aircrafts, automobiles, medical equipments, and any other types of machineries. Some pressure sensors, such as those found in some traffic enforcement cameras, function in a binary (on/off) manner when pressure is measured. A typical function for a pressure sensor is to complete or break an electrical circuit in accordance with the presence of pressure. These types of sensors are also known as a pressure switch, which is capable of measuring pressure.
A conventional pressure sensor has shortcomings of measuring range, reliability, durability, temperature sensitivity, accuracy, and/or power consumption.